Dark Consequences
by restless planet
Summary: One decision changed everyone's destiny. Will Edward be able to live with the consequences of his actions? Will he be able to forgive himself for the pain he has inflicted on the only person he has ever loved, and most importantly will she forgive him?
1. Chapter 1: Falling From Hope

**Dark Consequences**

**Chapter One: Falling From Hope**

_The setting of a great hope_

_is like the setting of the sun._

_The brightness of our life is gone._

_**~Henry Wadsworth Longfellow~**_

Bella's Point of View

It was fitting that the ominous sky prevented the sun from shinning down on me during these final moments. The sinister storm clouds released the tears that I could no longer allow myself to cry. Threatening bolts of lightening reached from the heavens toward the ocean as a warning of the danger around me. This wasn't the warning I was seeking…it wasn't Edward.

With a few more steps I found myself looking over the edge of the La Push cliff side. There was no turning back. I had made my decision. Alice had abandoned me. Edward no longer wanted me, and I simply could not go on living without his love. Even Jacob's companionship could no longer ease the pain of Edward's absence.

My naïve human emotions had allowed hope to preserve the pieces of my shattered heart for too long. Hope that Edward would come back to me. Hope that he would not be able to live without me. Hope that **I** would be enough. I allowed the piercing raindrops to wash over me as I closed my eyes and held out my arms ready to jump. All hope was gone. I wished only to hear the voice that I was willing to die for one last time, and I knew Edward wouldn't disappoint.

"Bella, please don't do this!" His velvety words were carried to me by the rising wind. I knew there was no reason to turn around. Edward wasn't really there.

"It's the only way to make the pain stop. You won't stay with me any other way." I kept my eyes closed and cherished the last few moments of happiness I could obtain.

"You promised!" He was irritated with me.

"You said it'll be as if you never existed. You didn't keep **your** promise!" How dare he be angry with me? I wasn't the one who left, but none of it mattered now.

"I love you Edward." I whispered as I stepped off of the cliff.

The fall was exhilarating. I felt an odd sense of freedom in choosing my own fate, even if it was to end my life. It seemed to me that the previous year had been controlled by some outside force. Loving Edward wasn't really a choice, but more of a necessity. He had filled the void in my soul…correction…he was my soul. **He** had made the choice to leave, and as a result I had no choice but to be left empty and alone. This was the resolution that I needed. I closed my eyes and allowed visions of Edward and our meadow to fill my thoughts.

The freezing water of the Pacific Northwest Ocean brought a sudden ending to my pleasant visions. I sunk deeper into the frigid water as the massive waves tossed me towards the jagged cliffs. I frantically looked around trying to decide which way was up, and then I realized that it didn't matter. This was what I wanted. I returned to the vision of Edward in our meadow and allowed the ocean current do with me what it wished.

"Please Bella, open your eyes!" His adamant tone caused me to leave my peaceful meadow once again and return to the engulfing sea. Why was Edward trying to warn me? The waves would continue to come and there was nothing I could do to change my fate now. I still obeyed his request and opened my eyes…just in case his voice was real this time. Seeing Edward in my visions didn't hold a candle to the real thing, and I would risk anything to see him one last time.

It took a moment for my eyes to adjust to the shadowy waters, and even then I wasn't sure of what I saw. Before me was a mass of what appeared to be red seaweed propelling towards me. The tide shifted and the seaweed parted to reveal a pale face, with a menacing grin, only inches from my face. There was no where to hide and no way to run. I could already feel my body convulsing from lack of oxygen. A few more moments and my plan would have worked. The pain would have been gone, but now I was sure that my death would be anything but peaceful.

Jacob's Point of View

I couldn't believe we had freakin lost her. Sam and I had been chasing Victoria along the Olympic peninsula for hours, and once again she had evaded us.

_Jacob. Continue to check the coastline and make sure she isn't heading into Forks. I will double back towards La Push and see if I can pick up her trail. _

I still wasn't used to hearing Sam and the others in my head. It felt like such an invasion of privacy, but it did come in handy when tracking filthy bloodsuckers. I couldn't help but whimper a little hoping that Sam would let me go back to La Push instead…just so I could check on Bella. I had left her there as a precaution. Sure her dad was the Chief of police, but I thought that a pack of werewolves would be better protection considering her attacker was a vampire.

_Jacob! Stay focused. _I heard Sam's voice echo within my head.

_I'm on it._ I responded as I started to run along the coastline checking the dark forest for clues that Victoria had come this way. Occasionally I peered over the ocean waters. I wasn't entirely sure if vampires could swim, but they were related to leeches and leeches did live in water. I was certain that even in my wolf form you could tell I was grinning. Then a voice in my head drained all humor from the situation.

_Jacob…Bella is gone. _The concern in Sam's voice worried me.

_What do you mean she is gone? How did one girl get past a whole freakin tribe of supernatural werewolves?_ I was angry that I had relied on my brothers and that they were so careless with something so important to me.

_Blaming your brothers will not help us find Bella. I will call Charlie and see if she returned home._ Sam said with all of his authority as **the** Alpha.

Now it was Embry's voice in my head. _She was asking questions about cliff diving if that helps. _I could tell that he felt bad, and so I tried to stay calm. He would get his later. I had more important things to worry about, and I knew exactly where Bella was going.

My pace quickened as I changed directions. I headed towards the cliffs where Bella and I had watched Sam and the others jump from only weeks before. Why would she leave the only place that I could protect her? Did she have a death wish? Vampires for boyfriends, werewolves for best friends, motorcycles and cliff diving. It crossed my mind that maybe Bella did want to die. Maybe no one or nothing would ever be able to replace Edward 'the bloodsucker' Cullen, but I was sure that I could make her happy if she would only allow me to try.

Something stopped me dead in my tracks. The scent that I had been searching for all day filled my nostrils with a pungent aroma. Victoria had recently come this way. A few more paces and there was Bella's scent. I knew that Victoria would have picked up on it, and she was probably tracking Bella…if she hadn't found already.

I finally reached the cliff side where we had seen the others jump. I could tell Bella had been here, but had she jumped? I circled the area paying close attention to different smells that blanketed the forest floor, and found that there were no tracks leading away from the cliff. She had jumped. My heart sank as I realized that a typical human would need a miracle to survive a jump from this distance. I frantically scanned across the rigid water. I searched for any sign of life, any sign of a miracle, but I saw nothing. I looked further in the distance at the sandy white beaches of James Island and there it was… a heap of fiery red curls leaning over the lifeless remains of my Bella.


	2. Chapter Two: The Pain of Revenge

**Chapter Two: The Pain of Revenge**

_All pain is a punishment, and every punishment_

_is inflicted for love as much as for justice._

_**~Joseph De Maistre~**_**  
**

Jacob's Point of View

Immediately I froze. I knew that with only a shift of the wind Victoria would know I was nearby. I had no time to think…I had to act fast…Bella's life depended on me.

_Sam! Victoria has Bella on James Island._ I relayed the message knowing that I would not be able to communicate with the pack once I phased into human form.

I took a few steps back and ran towards the edge of the cliff. I used my enormous back paws to launch me as far out as possible. I knew it wouldn't be easy to swim the distance in wolf form, and so I phased before hitting the water. I used everything I had to propel my body through the colossal waves. It was easier to remain under water, but I could only hold my breath for so long. Every time I came up for air I would look ahead to see if Victoria had noticed me. Luckily she seemed occupied with her revenge on Bella. I told myself to move faster as I dove back into the ocean water and prayed that I could get there in time.

Victoria's Point of View

At last I would get my revenge. Edward had taken James from me and so I would take his precious Bella from him. I had watched her dive from the cliff and laughed at my good fortune. She should have stayed in La Push where she was protected; stupid human. She has a coven of vampires and a pack of werewolves ready to die for her, and she still managed to place herself in harms way. I had waited for her to hit the water, because part of me wanted to see if she sought after death or if she would fight to survive. I didn't want to risk giving her what she desired. If she wanted to live I would take her life, but if she wanted to die I could think of a more fitting fate than death for this mortal. A smile spread across my face as I watched the amusing scene below.

To my surprise Bella didn't struggle. She allowed herself to fall into the murky ocean water and never resurface. This just wouldn't do. I had waited too long to be denied my pleasure now. I glided silently into the waters below and turned towards her. If she wasn't willing to save herself, I would have to save her only to kill her in a more befitting manner. When I appeared before her under the water I could see the confusion on her face, but then immediate surrender. I asked myself what had happened to the girl who fought James so courageously for her own life.

I wasted no time dragging her from the ocean waters…didn't want her dying before I had my fun. I threw her lifeless body onto the sandy beach that would soon serve as her grave. As I waited for her to regain consciousness I pondered the best torture for not only this half dead human, but for Edward. I wasn't sure where he was, but I would find him and he would be next. They would both pay for their actions. I realized that she was beginning to move.

"Do you really think that you can escape me now? I asked as I threw my head back and laughed out loud.

"Just get it over with." She said barely audible to even my vampire ears. The salty sea water had taken its effect on her voice.

"Oh Bella…poor little Bella…you have no idea how much fun we are going to have! Then, if I am feeling generous I will grant you your request. You deserve no less than death for what you and your mate did to my James."

"James was a sadistic monster!" she yelled with much more force as she tried to get up.

I quickly traveled the distance between us. Placing one hand around her neck I slammed her back to the ground. I was only inches from her face. "James may have been sadistic, but he was no monster. He loved me." I could feel her blood pulsing beneath my hand. Her scent was intoxicating. This is what James had been after. I quickly decided that I would finish what he had started. I would have this human's blood and then I would leave her for dead.

"Killing you should be enough to motivate Edward to come find me, and then he will join you in death." I peered into her eyes and noticed a change as she tried to break free of my grasp. So she wouldn't struggle to save her own life, but she would fight to save her mate. How precious I thought with sarcasm.

"James didn't love you…he used you." She managed to whisper.

I pulled her fragile body violently towards me and sunk my teeth into her warm flesh. I wanted to hear no more. My thirst for revenge would be quenched by her blood. This was the last thing that my James tasted, and I would drain every drop from her body.

Bella's Point of View

Edward was right about one thing…I was a magnet for danger. I had jumped from the cliffs thinking that in a perfect world I would no longer feel the pain and absence of Edward, but rather spend the hereafter reliving my time with him…the happiest times of my life. In my delusion I forgot to account for the fact that this isn't a perfect world. This is a world where vampires spend an eternity tracking you to exact their revenge. A world where your extremely fast, vampire boyfriend has left you alone and vulnerable, and your tremendously strong, werewolf best friend was no where to be found. So now it was up to the clumsy human, with no special abilities, to fight off the evil vampire or hope that death would come quickly.

I laid there trying to envision the ever fleeting memory of Edward in our meadow. I wanted to die thinking of him. It seemed like hours had passed and I wondered why she wasn't attacking me. If she killed me life would return to normal for Jacob and Charlie. I was sure they would mourn my death, but they still had a future. Without Edward, my future was lost.

I looked up to see if she was still there and sure enough she was standing a few feet from me just staring. I guess contemplating the best way to kill me. She had noticed me moving and began taunting me with a mocking laugh. I let her know that I wouldn't fight her, "Just get it over with" I had said. She then made it clear in no uncertain terms that she was going to cherish her revenge. She talked of killing me and I made no attempt to save myself, and then she began to talk of killing Edward. I was willing to die, but I was not willing to leave this world knowing that there would be no more Edward. I wouldn't do that to Carlisle and Esme. I fought back the only way that I could…by insulting her precious James. I hated how she placed him on a pedestal. He really was the worst monster I had come across during my time with the supernatural…well almost…Victoria was running a close second these days.

I was trying to get up, but I realized that the ocean had left me weak and battered. I would try and save myself if only to warn the Cullen's about Victoria. Before I had even realized that she had moved from in front of me, she had her hand tightly around my throat, and me flat on the ground. She continued to rant about using my death to lure out Edward. I tried to free myself from her grasp, but it was useless. I decided to try and provoke her by telling her the truth about James's feeling for her…that James never loved her. He only used her for her unique talents of evasion, and we all knew that. Of course this wasn't what she wanted to hear from me, and immediately I felt the consequences of having pushed her too far.

I felt her teeth tear at the soft tissue on my neck. I was aware of my blood slowly seeping into the mouth of this monster. In my mind I called out one name…_Alice, Alice, Alice. Please hear me Alice…you have to be warned. Victoria is coming for Edward. I tried to stop her, but I just couldn't do it alone. Please make sure Edward is safe! Let him know that I died loving him…don't let him feel responsible…I welcomed death._ I could feel the poison coursing through my veins. The burn was unlike anything I had ever felt. My body convulsed from pain as I laid there helpless in Victoria's arms.


	3. Chapter Three: Unwanted Change

**Chapter Three: Unwanted Change**

_Tomorrow is nothing, _

_today is too late; _

_the good lived yesterday._

_**~Marcus Aurelius~**_

Jasper's Point of View

Alice and I had been tracking a moose through the Alaskan wilderness for about an hour. Under normal circumstances we would have tracked, killed, and fed off of the enormous creature by now, but Alice was enjoying the snow. This was the happiest that I had seen her since we had left Forks. I wouldn't dare mention it to her, because anything that reminded her of Bella would send her spiraling back into depression.

It had been six months since we had fled to Denali. Everyone had dealt with the pain from that horrible day in their own way…everyone except Alice, and I would assume Edward. It was hard to tell if Edward was alright because he had disappeared. He had stayed behind to say goodbye to Bella, and was suppose to meet us here in our new home. He never arrived. Alice wanted to go and search for him because she thought that maybe he had realized he could not leave Bella, and that we could return to Forks. Carlisle and Esme wouldn't allow it. They thought that Edward should be able to deal with things in his own time and manner. It would have been easier for Alice to deal with if she could have seen him in a vision. Any glimpse of Edward's future would have helped to put her mind at ease, but since we had left Forks…since Alice had been forced to leave Bella…her visions had ceased to exist. I experienced her constant emotions of confusion and guilt. Alice felt that she was being punished for being a horrible friend, and more importantly, a terrible sister to Bella.

I leaned back on the ancient base of a Hemlock tree, and watched as my love frolicked in the snow. She had turned her face upward to watch the tiny snowflakes sparkle in the scattered sunlight that filtered through the trees. Only in Alaska could the sun be shinning while it was snowing. I managed a little giggle. Alice's emotions were starting to affect me, but I welcomed the happiness. I started walking towards her…anxious to kiss her smiling face in this beautiful setting.

Suddenly my emotions changed. I felt terrified and numb. I looked towards Alice and found her kneeling on the forest floor with her hands covering her face. She was completely still. I ran towards her…reaching her within seconds and falling to my knees. I pried her hands from her face. "Alice my love what is it…what did you see?" I pleaded with her to tell me what would cause this kind of pain. Venom replaced the tears that she could not cry. "We never should have left!" She screamed as she ripped her hands from mine and began darting through the forest. I could hear her whispering "please don't be too late, please don't be too late" as I ran my fastest to follow her home.

Jacob's Point of View

I had finally reached the sandy shores of James Island. I tried my best to silently raise above water…just enough to get a breath of air, and to see what Victoria was doing to Bella. I gasped as I saw her holding Bella's lifeless body. She had heard my reaction and turned to see who was stupid enough to interrupt her meal. I saw the blood dripping from her open mouth, and I phased without warning. My rage towards this monster for destroying my Bella was matched only by my guilt for being too late to save her. Victoria would pay for her actions with her life.

I slowly paced forward, making sure to keep my eyes on my prey. She wouldn't escape me this time. I could hear Sam and the others entering the water, but I would not wait for help…this parasite was mine. **I** would revenge Bella's death. Victoria allowed Bella's fragile body to collapse on the ground. I wondered why Victoria wasn't trying to escape, but I was happy that this would be quick. I wanted, no I needed, to be at Bella's side during her final moments. I couldn't let her die alone. I was now face to face with the leech that had drained Bella's life from her. To my surprise she smiled…revealing a mouthful of blood stained teeth.

"Go ahead dog! Killing me will not save your precious Bella! My revenge is sweet. She will experience a fate much worse than death." The blustery weather caused her red curls to wrap around her like a ball of flames.

I took another step forward, letting out ferocious growl.

"It's a pity that Bella will be the next monster you have to track and kill." The heavy rains poured down around us making her bitter laugh all the more treacherous.

I didn't understand Victoria's meaning, but I wanted to hear no more. I leaped forward and knocked her stone body to the ground, and in one swift motion I had removed her head with my razor like claws. I tossed her cold remains aside as I phased back into human form, and ran to Bella's side. I didn't understand what was going on. Bella was still alive. I could hear her heart still beating. That had to be a good sign….right?

"Bella, Bella can you hear me?" I pleaded.

Any response would allow me to hope that there was a chance for her…for us. I heard the others leave the oceans water, and I could smell smoke as my brothers burned the remains of Victoria's body. She would never hurt me or my loved ones again, but she had already done her damage.

Sam came up behind me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry Jacob. You did all that you could."

Before I could speak Bella began to whisper. "Jake it burns…my body…is it on fire…why won't the rain put it out?" she asked through her gritted teeth.

I felt my own heart break as I realized the meaning of Victoria's final words. She hadn't killed Bella, but drained her body of just enough blood to stay alive during the change. Bella was becoming a Vampire. Tears fell from my face. I realized that Bella would survive, but I would never have a future with her. I didn't have time to grieve for the love that was never really mine. My thoughts were interrupted by Bella's blood curdling scream that no longer resembled a human cry.

"Jacob. You know what must happen now. If you cannot do it, your brothers and I will." Sam said with empathy in his voice.

In the back of my mind I knew that he was right; we couldn't allow Bella to become a vampire. If the Cullen's were here maybe she would be different, but without guidance she would become an ordinary, blood thirsty vampire. I almost laughed at what I was thinking. Ordinary…what would ever be ordinary about vampires or Bella for that matter?

I removed Sam's hand from my shoulders as I stood, and turned to face him. I knew that he was trying to do what was right for the pack, the tribe, the people of Forks, and probably me. Just thinking of Bella being one of them caused me to shake uncontrollably with anger. Sam took a few steps back. He had obviously noticed my agitation with the subject.

"Sam I won't allow Bella to be harmed." I said barely able to keep from phasing.

"Jacob, I will not use my control as alpha. Just know that I think you are making a dire mistake. How do you plan to control her? How will it be possible for you to even be near her? Do you forget that we are mortal enemies?" Sam asked with concern. The rest of the pack had phased back to human form, and was standing cautiously behind him.

"I will find a way. I just need time to think…time to figure it out." I said as I sat back on the ground beside the ravaged body of the woman I loved.

"Just know that if you don't we will take manners into our own hands." Sam said as he motioned for the others to leave. "We will be watching." As Sam issued this final warning to me he followed the others into the water and headed back to the mainland.

There I was, alone and helpless, on the shores of a deserted island. An island that ironically held the same name as the bloodsucker that began this whole freakin mess. My pack would offer me no assistance, and the Cullen's were no where to be found. There was only one other person that would fight to preserve Bella's life, despite what kind of monster she would be in the end. I would take her to Charlie.


	4. Chapter Four: The Result of Courage

**Chapter Four: The Result of Courage**

_"Courage is not the absence of fear,_

_but rather the judgment that something else_

_is more important than fear"_

**_~ Ambrose Redmoon~_**

Charlie's Point of View

I opened up the refrigerator silently hoping that Bella had left me something to heat up for dinner. My heart warmed as I recognized a wrapped tray of last night's lasagna waiting for me. God I loved having Bella home, and my expanding waistline was the proof. I made a mental note to try and find the gym membership that the secretary at work had given me for Christmas. I patiently waited for my dinner to heat up as I listened to the thunderstorm outside. It had been a long day at work, and I was sure that I would get called back out for car accidents or falling trees tonight. I should probably get some rest. I took a moment to worry if Bella was okay, but then I remembered she was with Jacob, of course she was safe. Not like when she ran off and got hurt in Phoenix because of that Cullen boy. I stopped my thoughts right there. I wasn't in the mood to spend my evening plotting a horrible death for that boy…even if he did deserve it.

I took my plate out of the microwave and headed towards the couch. There was a Cowboys game on that I was hoping to catch. I could put my nap off for a little longer. I was about to turn the TV on when I thought I heard pounding from the back yard. The storm must have blown the patio furniture over. I would deal with it after the game. Then the back door flew open with such force that it snapped off of the hinges. Standing there in the doorway was Jacob holding the lifeless body of my little girl. My plate fell and shattered on the hardwood floor. A million questions raced through my mind as I tried to move towards them. Was she alive? Who had done this to her? Had Jacob hurt her? Here I had just been praising this boy and now he was the one bringing my daughter home broken.

"Charlie!" Jacob yelled as he laid Bella across the couch.

I snapped out of my daze and fell to the floor beside her, ignoring the glass that was grinding into my legs. "Bella, Bella honey can you hear me? Its dad! Everything's going to be okay, just hang on; we're going to call a doctor." I jumped up and began searching for the phone. Damn good time for it to be lost in the couch cushions. I looked up, and was getting ready to run into the kitchen and use the wall phone, when I noticed Jacob was holding the cordless in his hands.

"Charlie we can't call a doctor." He said with a serious look on his face. Bella was writhing in pain on the couch. She was erratically screaming different pleas for help. "Please make the burning stop!" "The fire…please…why won't you put out the fire?" I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Trying to get her to realize that it was okay to lie still and that is when I noticed her neck. It was mangled and tore open. Blood was still seeping from the open wound. I took off the red flannel that I wore over my t-shirt, and tied it tightly around her neck in an effort to keep pressure on the wound.

"This is no time for games Jacob! Whatever happened to Bella doesn't matter we have to get her help." I reached out to grab the phone and he pulled it away from me. I went towards the kitchen and he jumped in front of me blocking the doorway.

"The only doctor that can help Bella is Dr. Cullen. So unless you know how to contact him, there is nothing that we can do."

"What the hell does Dr. Cullen have to do with this? He has been gone for over 6 months. Isn't it better that she sees someone? For Christ sake Jacob Bella is dying over there!"

"Charlie, Bella isn't dying." Jacob winced as he heard Bella let out another agonizing scream.

This boy wasn't saying anything that made sense. What made sense was getting a damn doctor here to save my daughter and that was what I was going to do. I took both of my hands and started to push Jacob out of the doorway, but he didn't budge and inch.

"Charlie please listen to me. We cannot call a doctor. I wish we could but we can't." I really hated to use violence on someone like Jacob, but obviously he was in denial. He was shaking uncontrollably…something had to be done. I drew back my fist, and was about to punch this seventeen year old boy in the face, when a pair of cold hands grabbed me from behind and launched me toward the open door frame. I reached my hand towards my head and felt blood dampening my hair. I tried to get up. I had to get back to Bella, but I couldn't remain conscious. Before my eyes went dark I could hear Bella's screams mixed with snarling and then yelping from inside the house. All I could think was dear God please protect my little girl.

Carlisle's Point of View

From outside of the Swan residence I could hear two things. One was Bella's agonizing pleas for the pain to vanish. The second was Jacob's labored breathing accompanied by his rapid heartbeat. I knew that he was not far from shifting, and if he did in the confines of that tiny house he would surely kill either Charlie or Bella. I ran from the car and through the busted doorway. I was right. There was Charlie drawing back to strike Jacob, who was already clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He was fighting to stay in control, but was quickly loosing the battle. I had just enough time to pull Charlie out of Jacob's way before he phased. I was sure that he had suffered some injuries, but I had to prioritize. It didn't seem as if Jacob was going to try and harm me so I left him to calm down on his own. I thought about the perfect timing of Alice's vision. Just a few seconds later, Charlie would have been dead, and Bella would have been all alone.

I looked over at the couch were Bella lay convulsing in pain. Alice's vision was right…somehow Victoria had failed in her attempts to murder Bella, but she had drained her body to the point of no return. There were only two options for Bella now…death or immortal life. She couldn't make that decision for herself, but she had once been so willing to join our family, surely she would chose that over death. I silently wished that Edward was here to make the decision, but I thought that he too would want her to survive under any circumstances.

Jacob reentered the room looking very disheveled and only slightly under control. "Jacob, what happened here?" I asked seeking the answers that I needed. This situation was entirely out of hand and damage control would be crucial.

"I couldn't let Charlie call the hospital. What would a doctor tell him? I tried to get him to listen, but he was just focused on saving Bella. I couldn't tell him that hey I'm a werewolf and I don't know how to help your daughter transition into a bloodsucker." Jacob rambled on until he realized the word he had chosen to describe my kind. "Sorry…vampire…" he corrected himself.

"That is okay Jacob. We will excuse your bias opinion for the moment. I understand this is difficult. You and Bella must have formed quite a bond." I could hear the melancholy in his voice as he replied.

"Yes. We did." That was the only answer he would give me and I wouldn't pry for more information. I had no right to be concerned with Bella's life. After all it was my family that had abandoned her.

I was distracted by the change in Charlie's breathing. He would be conscious soon. I went over to examine the laceration on his head. It wasn't deep, but it would need some medical attention.

"Jacob. I hate to ask you to leave Bella, but would you mind retrieving my medical bag from the passenger seat of my car. To help them I will need my supplies." Jacob was out the door and back with my bag within seconds. He did not say a word as he handed it to me and returned directly to Bella's side. I noticed that he held Bella's hand in his as her prayers for relief continued.

I quickly cleaned the wound with an antiseptic solution. Unlike Bella's wound, Charlie's could become infected. Bella no longer needed to worry about illness…this would be the last pain that she ever had to experience, at least the physical kind of pain. Unfortunately, I was almost certain that emotional backlash would be far worse. It took only seconds to suture Charlie's laceration. I had also taken the liberty of giving him a cocktail of Midazolam and Fentanyl that would be of assistance with the pain, and hopefully cause some amnesia or confusion. With any luck it would help him believe our account of tonight's events.

Once Charlie was taken care of I placed him upstairs in his bed. He would wake in a couple of hours. This would give us time to care for Bella and decide what to tell him. He was too smart for a cover story, and I was sure that his police instincts wouldn't help.

I now turned my attention to Bella. There wasn't much I could do to ease her pain. I knew from changing Emmett that morphine administered before the change hadn't helped, and so I was positive that it would do nothing for Bella now. I could feel his hesitation, but Jacob politely moved so that I could examine her more closely. I removed Charlie's bloody flannel shirt. It was a good thing he had plenty of these. We wouldn't have to worry about washing and returning it without him knowing. To my relief her injury had almost disappeared, only a faint, glistening scar remained, and it would soon be invisible to the human eye.

"Jacob we have to get her out of here. She cannot be around Charlie when the change completes. We can't be sure how she will react." I said looking over at this young man who had taken on too much responsibility. I allowed him to resume his temporary position at her side.

"Will I see her again?" He asked through his tears that were falling without restraint.

"Jacob, nothing is for certain, but hopefully when Bella is more herself she will be able to display restraint in certain areas. I am confident that if she can, she would like to think the courageous **Quileute**who saved her from certain death." I tried placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, but he brushed it away. I could hear the faint howl of wolves from the forest behind the house. Apparently his time here was over.

"I may have saved her from death, but is the life I have exiled her to any better?" Jacob asked as he laid his face next to Bella's and whispered "Que Quowle". Then he kissed her hand and walked away.


End file.
